grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Roland Gilead
Appearance Roland is a rugged and large man with piercing blue eyes dark brown hair and a hard face. He will generally be found in a long trench coat with a red scarf around his neck being the only splotch of color in his attire. Other clothing will be nondescript button ups and jeans. Personality Roland was raised at birth to be a man of action. He is a hard person to get along with and he is the silent type. Often prefering others to be silent as well, using a twirling hand motion to tell them to speed up or shut up in conversation. He has little grasp of humor and will often either stare blankly at a joke or think the person were speaking literally and disect the joke. His lack of comedy nonwithstanding he has a heavy concept of romance and might do things that may not make sense or not be the safest route in the sake of it being romantic. (I'm using the word romance loosely. Rarely will this simply be for a woman, but rather in search of heroism. Seeking to be the heroic knight of a romance novel.) Biography Roland was raised a gunslinger, Devoted to the art of battle using the iconic pistols of the trade as well as to the laws of his island. He was raised to the age of seventeen this way becoming a master of his dual revolvers wielding them with insane speed and accuracy. At the age of seventeen during his graduation ceremony his island was attacked and raided by pirates and when they attempted to flee they set fire to the town, in the process killing many of the inhabitants including rolands parents, but as they tried to return to their ship they found themselves facing Roland and his fellow apprentice gunslingers who stood their ground against the pirates blocking them from their ship. Of course this lead to a fight which led Roland to be the only one standing among the dead of his comrades and pirates. Having succeeded the remaining citizens of the town threw a celebration for Roland having "Won" against the pirates. However they found that the next day He was gone. See, he had thought that the actions of the people of that town were disgusting, celebrating with half the town dead...he had also somewhere inside him felt that he was supposed to die there as well, leaving no victor to that bloodbath. And so, he sailed off on the ship the pirates were on with no idea where he would go or how to even steer the thing, not even caring if he survived long enough to make it anywhere. He simply set the sails loose and did what the fishermen he saw did. A few days later he landed on an island, thirsty and starved, where he sold the ship in return for living quarters with a doctor who happened to have found him in his decrepit state. Somehow word of his defeat of the pirates had carried to the island and ultimately led to his getting the money from their bounties to live on the island for years learning under the doctor hoping maybe he could simply heal rather than kill for his living, however secretly he was taking the knowledge of medicines and poisons and using them to further his killing AND healing abilities ordering bullets that could hold small amounts of liquid that could be injected into the target. Eventually, however, a pirate crew allied with the crew he killed came into town one day and, after discovering Rolands past they tried to kill him. Upon encountering them the doctor sacrificed himself to save the much younger than he, Roland. In defending himself against the pirates he once again stained his hands with blood and decided his destiny was to be whett with blood. And that it was an unavoidable fate. Finally, with the last of his money, he geared himself once again and holstered his old pistols to set sail for logue town feeling it would be best for him to leave his home once again and start anew. Character Stats Professions Primary: Weapon specialist secondary: Doctor Tertiary: inventor Traits general: Keen perception: (2 traits) Profession: Jack of all Trades (1 Trait): Obtained "inventor" profession. Techniques Noneya Items Big ass Dual Iron revolvers (Similar to .45 long colt.) Long trench coat Sexy ass leather cowboy hat Ammunition Badassitude (Family heirloom) Hunting Horn Category:NPC Category:Bounty Hunter